


High-Q

by ishipstarship



Series: Q [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Satire, thank-Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipstarship/pseuds/ishipstarship
Summary: The following stanzas are examples of the old poetic form of the Q Continuum, known as High-Q. This small collection has been curated by ishipstarship, who, like many Q, enjoys pondering the deeper, existential topics of life - tongue firmly in cheek.Something small for my own amusement, Inspired by a typo in my ff story 'Thank-Q' - contains spoilers! In case you've forgotten that haiku unit from high school, the syllable structure is 5-7-5.
Series: Q [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844476
Kudos: 5





	High-Q

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

'Ideal' by Q

Sweet vixen Kathy

To woo her is to love her

Barren womb quickens

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

'Human' by Q Jnr

Mortal envelope

Fragile, weak and odorous

Strangely sensual

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

'Question' by Quinn

To be forever

Or evermore not to be

That is the question

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

'Purpose' by Female Judge Q

Order from chaos

Weighted chains around my neck

Never wavering

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

'Pregnant' by Female Q

Seven billion years

Knowing every whim of him

At last, a surprise

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

'New' by Dour Q Judge

First Q before Q

Mother, maker, teacher mine

Closed eyes flung open

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

'Evolution' by Qes

Mortality shed

Atoms sing with fire and light

Timelessness beckons

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note:

This was just a bit of late-night word fun for me. Maybe someone else will find it vaguely interesting/amusing too :)


End file.
